Client devices, such as a mobile phone or laptop, often have a plurality of available wireless networks to choose from in order to achieve network connectivity. Typically, an available wireless network is selected by a client device or a user of the client device. However, the client device and the user do not have access to certain historical network quality parameters that will inform a decision to select a wireless network to use for achieving the best network quality.
Additionally, while there are an abundance of wireless networks available for use by client devices, each individual client device may only be aware of the presence of a particular wireless network once the individual client device is within signal range of an access point of the wireless network. In this regard, the individual client device may be unable to determine what wireless network to attach to until it comes into signal range of the access point of the wireless network. This issue is exacerbated as the client device moves between various wireless network coverage areas. Moreover, for cellular networks, a phone radio that is already connected with one network cannot simultaneously scan for the presences of other networks. For such cellular networks, the phone must disconnect from one network before scanning for other networks. Accordingly, the wireless network selection process is inefficient.
Further, client devices often include multiple radios, such as one or more cellular radios (e.g., GSM, CDMA) and a WiFi (802.11) radio. These radios consume power when on, even if no data is being transmitted. Radios consume additional power when in low-signal environments, such as when they are searching for a high-quality signal.